


An Unexpected Complication

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Claude is distracted more than he'd like by the new professor.





	An Unexpected Complication

Claude shoved the covers aside impatiently. Apparently he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep until he took care of this. 

He'd been reading, as usual, but he'd also had a hand stuffed in his pants, toying with himself idly; and if he was honest, dwelling on his very favorable impression of their professor. It was not helping him focus on the history of Adrestia at all. 

His hand started moving faster, thinking about those damned tights. He thought about sliding a hand under Byleth's short skirt and pulling them down, dancing fingers lightly over the slick exposed wetness he'd find there. Claude set the book aside and leaned back, surrendering fully to the incessant hum under his skin. 

He'd whisper something cocky in her ear about an archer having dextrous fingers, and she'd grasp his wrist and urge him on. 

Part of Claude's brain reminded him that Byleth would likely have a witty or mysterious retort, actually. He let out a breathless laugh and reminded himself firmly that this was  _ his _ fantasy, dammit. 

The thought of fantasy reconjured images of softly curving breasts and wide blue eyes. Would they widen more at a light touch to her nipples? 

Claude's dick seemed to think so, leaking precome and throbbing. He turned his head to the side to bury his moans in his pillow; Felix was a light sleeper and Lorenz was incredibly nosy. 

He wondered what Byleth sounded like when  _ she _ moaned in passion. He wondered what it would take to get her to really let loose, and picturing her expression, the flush and sweat on her face, was enough to set him off. His cock pulsed and twitched in his grip and he stroked it furiously, thinking of Byleth's shouts of aggression on the battlefield and twisting the sounds in his mind into cries of pleasure at his hands. 

He pictured her atop him, thighs straddling and grasping him like when she sat a perfect seat on a horse. He could reach up and touch her lips, run fingers through her hair as she tossed her head and shuddered around him… 

Claude came all over his hand, hard; curling up off the bed with the force of it. He flopped back, gulping breaths and putting his clean hand to his forehead. 

He tried not to imagine sword-calloused hands wiping him clean or soft lips brushing his temple as his breathing slowed, but he failed. 

As he cleaned himself up and settled to sleep, Claude's brow furrowed. This was a distraction he hadn't anticipated, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. 


End file.
